


So Far Away

by LittleRedFoxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, i wanted to write something cute but my hand slipped, interpret how you want, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedFoxy/pseuds/LittleRedFoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The presence of Zayn next to him made his chest feel tight. It was a good weight though. The kind of weight that makes you feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr

     Niall lay in bed, his eyes closed lightly and breathing in the familiar scent he knew so well. It washed over him, and he felt like he could breath again. A hand grazed over his cheek gently and Niall let out a small breath that ghosted past his lips.

  
     “Hey,” Zayn whispered, bumping their knees together. He let his hand fall from Niall’s cheek, his fingers dancing over Niall’s arm to let him know that he was there. Niall looked up at Zayn hesitantly. The eyes that had once been so blue and full of life were now dark and clouded over with a shadow of never ending pain that Zayn wanted so desperately to stop. Niall swallowed thickly, his breathing getting heavy.

  
     The presence of Zayn next to him made his chest feel tight. It was a good weight though. The kind of weight that makes you feel alive.

  
     Niall opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t get the right words to fall out, opting instead for leaning forward and capturing Zayn’s lips in his own. It wasn’t like before though. There was no pressure or certainty or love or feeling. It was just nothing, a feeling of absolute emptiness that did nothing to sooth the dull ache in Niall’s chest.

  
     “I miss you.” He clenched his eyes shut and tried to stop the insistent trembling of his fingers, only then reaching forward and gripping his hand into the empty sheets in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> sadness. such sadness.


End file.
